1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hinge for a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer has a body and an LCD monitor pivotally mounted on the body by a hinge. Conventional hinges generally have complex structures including basic elements such as a pintle, a barrel, and seats, and some assistant elements such as positioning rings, collars, washers, resilient members and so on. It is inconvenient and time-consuming to assemble these conventional hinges. Moreover, the conventional hinges with a large number of elements have high costs.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge for a notebook computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a hinge for a notebook computer which has a simple structure and a low cost.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.